


Weekend Ritual

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Weekend Ritual

Title: Weekend Ritual  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Word Count: 100  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for my friend [](http://separatrix.insanejournal.com/profile)[**separatrix**](http://separatrix.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday. She requested inclusion of the words mellifluous, arcane, and methodical in her drabble.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Weekend Ritual

~

Draco watched as Harry methodically prepared breakfast. “Quite domestic aren’t you?” he said.

Harry shrugged. “I like to cook,” he said. “And I’m used to eating a larger breakfast on weekends.”

“And here I thought it was some arcane weekend ritual,” Draco murmured, his mellifluous voice sending shivers down Harry’s spine.

“Ritual?” Harry flushed. “No, I just hoped feeding you would keep you, um, interested.”

Draco frowned. “Do I look uninterested?” Pushing off the counter, he sauntered over, leaning against Harry. “I’m not going anywhere. Sod breakfast.”

Harry grinned. He could get used to eating a large _lunch_ on weekends...

~


End file.
